vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Darius (Assassin's Creed)
|-|Old Darius= |-|Young Darius= Summary Artabanus, better known as Darius (fl. 480 – 422 BCE), was the Persian assassin of King Xerxes I of Persia. A proponent of free will, he is considered to be one of the very first proto-Assassins and was active several centuries before the order's formal establishment. His assassination of Xerxes I was the first recorded usage of the Hidden Blade, which went on to become the iconic weapon of the Assassin Brotherhood. After the defeat of the Tempest in Achaia, Darius decided to settle down in the region with his son Natakas, who developed a relationship with the Spartan misthios Kassandra. Darius became a grandfather to Natakas and Kassandra's son Elpidios and later the ancestor of one of the Hidden Ones founders, Aya. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically, higher with his Hidden Blade and melee weapons Name: Artabanus of Persia, Darius Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: At least in his 60s to 70s (Was a full-bodied adult back in the 480s BCE. Darius stated that he was present during the Battle of Thermopylae) Classification: Human, Proto-Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Peak Human Conditioning (Can hold his breath longer than most normal people), Enhanced Senses (Could easily sense and hear Kassandra's every step from a great distance away, much to her chagrin, and even other Isu-Hybrids, who were renonwed for having vastly superior senses than him, have had extreme difficulty fighting him even with the aid of their precognitive powers. Darius also had a knack of annoying people by hearing their every conversation from several kilometers away, and could even tell if they were lying or not), Extreme Pain Tolerance, Indomitable Will, Master Fighter, Pressure Point Strikes, Weapon Mastery, Highly skilled acrobat, well versed in the deadly arts of killing, highly skilled in stealth assassination techniques, Expert in parkour, eavesdropping, interrogation, and pickpocketing, Stealth Mastery Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ physically (Traded blows with Kassandra, and can fall with enough force to collapse entire floors) , higher with his Hidden Blade and melee weapons Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Could easily overwhelm Kassandra. Easily blitzed several Persian guards) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Wrestled with Kassandra) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+ Durability: At least Small Building level+ (Brushes off high falls on a regular basis. Took hits from Kassandra and survived falling into the ground with great force that also collapsed it, also survived the following fall as if nothing happened to him. In his younger days, he was said by Natakas, his son, to have suffered and endured much more punishment) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range by himself, extended melee range with melee weapons. Upto several dozens of kilometers with his senses Standard Equipment: His legendary Hidden Blade, a longsword Intelligence: High (Considered to be one of the very-first talented proto-Assassins to have emerged centuries before the Brotherhood's actual public appearance. Also knew about Kassandra's "gifts") Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses, but has survived situations that would kill most peak-level human beings. Still has feelings for his former comrades. Will stop at nothing to achieve his goals, even going so far as to sacrifice his loved ones, an action he now deeply regrets. Gallery Darius_ac.png|Darius Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Ubisoft Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Assassins Category:Stealth Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Dual Wielders Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Blade Users Category:Parents Category:Married Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Acrobats